The invention relates in particular to a horn contact unit for a so-called floating horn module, i.e. a gas bag module which is displaceably mounted in axial direction of the steering wheel, in order to close the circuit for the horn at the end of the displacement path. On the rear side of the gas bag module, therefore usually either on the module itself or on an intermediate metal sheet between the module and the steering wheel skeleton, at least one horn contact unit is arranged.